


Victory Song

by wanderingsilverangel



Series: Stray Kids Oneshots [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel
Summary: Jisung has been having a really bad day. It's a good thing Minho is there to help him through it.





	Victory Song

"You idiot! Give it back!" Jisung screams as his best friend, Minho, pulls his beanie off. Now, Jisung was having kind of a shit day before this. His hair wouldn't cooperate this morning (hence the beanie) so now his light brown hair is sticking up in every direction. 

Minho proceeds to hold the beanie way above his head. Cursing his taller friend, Jisung jumps to reach the precious hat. Of course, Jisung notices that there's not a chance he's going to get to it. Which means resorting to cruel methods. 

"Jisung, come on, please don't pout. You know I can't resist that," Minho whines. Jisung just pouts more. "Bro, come on!"

"I can not believe you use bro unironically," Changbin deadpans. Changbin's boyfriend, Felix, snorts. As always, the two are practically on top of one another. Fucking lovebirds. 

"I can't believe you and Felix aren't sucking faces right now, but here we are," Minho shoots back. Falling out of his ruse, Jisung snorts. Minho's attention turns back to Jisung. "Hey, you're not pouting anymore."

"Yeah yeah, now give me my beanie, asshole," he says, an irritated lilt to his voice. Minho just grins. He gives the beanie back though, which is all Jisung particularly cares about. His hair is a nightmare and he really doesn't need Hyunjin laughing at it. His day has sucked enough, thanks. Jisung nearly has the beanie on before Minho speaks. 

"I'm not sure why you're so upset about it though. Your hair looks fine. A little wild from having a hat pulled off quickly, but otherwise, it looks good." Jisung scowls, not reassured by Minho's words in the slightest. "It's been a rough day, hasn't it? Normally, you'd laugh if I took your hat."

Jisung sighs. He doesn't really want to talk about it, but he also knows Minho won't leave it alone until he does. After a moment, he says, "I'll tell you about it later. You could spend the night. You know my mom won't care."

"Yeah, sounds good." Minho looks at Jisung with a distinct glint in his eyes. Jisung knows it's something akin to fondness. "What's the next period again?" 

Woojin, who seems to act as a more father type figure in their group, rolls his eyes. There's no mistaking the sarcastic tone when he speaks. "Fifth. You know, like every other day, genius."

"Don't take it too harshly, you know he's messing with you," Jisung says quietly. He's come up to stand next to Minho while Woojin was speaking. Minho shoots him a grateful look. 

"Hey, guys, class is gonna start soon!" Chan, basically the ringleader of their little group, shouts from the other side of the schoolyard. There's a collective groan from them. Woojin is the first to make a move to actually stand. Chan jogs over to them with a frown on his face. "Where's Jeongin, Seungmin, and Hyunjin?"

"Jeongin had to get help for math. Said he didn't understand circles. I believe Seungmin and Hyunjin are in detention for some sort of prank on Mr. Kim. From what I've heard, he didn't take it too well," Felix fills in. "Anyway, a better question is where were you?"

Chan scratches the back of his neck bashfully. "Well, um, it's something that I'll have to let you know about later. I want to see if it pans out first."

"That's some cryptic bullshit, Chanie," Minho muses. Jisung joins him, a mock seriousness between both of them. 

"I say, I have to agree, Bro," Jisung says. 

"You guys are not nearly as funny as you think you are," Woojin says. Jisung and Minho look at one another before bursting into giggles. Woojin gives a long-suffering sigh and a look that clearly says  _why me_  as he packs up his bag. 

"You guys should get your stuff together, the bell's gonna ring in a few minutes. I'd rather not be late to Mr. Kim's with what the terrible twosome pulled this morning," Changbin says rather dramatically. Chan snorts and nods. 

"I actually agree with that statement. Being late really isn't a good idea at the moment," Jisung says. Changbin and Jisung rarely agree on anything, but when they do it's generally for a good reason. 

"Then grab your bag, idiot," Changbin says. Jisung scowls slightly, not really in the mood for Changbin's specific brand of teasing. 

Minho slings his arm around Jisung's shoulders once he gets his bag. "Ignore him, you know he's just teasing."

"I know he's teasing, it's just that I don't appreciate being called an idiot right now. It's already happened once today." Minho stops dead in his tracks. His gaze is sharp as he looks at Jisung. 

"Who called you an idiot?" Minho's tone is as sharp as his eyes. Jisung looks away, an embarrassed heat rising to his face. Normally, this kind of thing doesn't bother him. 

"It's not-" Minho cuts Jisung off before he can finish. 

"It is most definitely a big deal. I don't appreciate people calling my best friend an idiot. Who was it?"

"Mr. Choi. You know he doesn't like me. It's not like he flat out said it, but it was heavily implied. It's just a little irritating." Minho's face softens. He opens his mouth to speak but Chan cuts him off.

"Guys! Hurry it up! We need to get to class."

"This conversation isn't over," Minho warns. Jisung rolls his eyes. He knows he'll get an earful from Minho later that night. It's really not as big of a deal as Minho is making it seem, Jisung is just overreacting. 

\----------

The day passes just as horribly slow as the morning had. Jisung is counting down the minutes until he's released from hell. He taps his pencil with his cheek against his hand. He knows it's making his cheeks squish and give him an even more squirrel-like appearance, but he doesn't give a damn right now. The only thing that matters is getting out of here. 

The bell rings with mercy that Jisung nearly praises. He could honestly start singing "Hallelujah" right then and there. He doesn't, but he totally could. 

"Jisungie! Help!" That's all Jisung hears before a body collides with him at full force. He and Minho go down in a tumble of limbs. Jisung hits the floor hard. Minho lands on top of Jisung, his body nearly crushing the smaller. Jisung groans in annoyance. 

"What the fuck, Minho?" Jisung asks harshly. Minho pulls himself off of Jisung and winces.

"Sorry, Sungie. I didn't mean to run you over," he apologizes. Down the hall, Jisung can hear Hyunjin's distinctive laugh. He just rolls his eyes. 

Minho holds a hand out for Jisung to take. Minho pulls just a little bit harder than necessary making them bump chests. Jisung isn't sure why, but the action flusters him. His ears turn pink and he can barely make eye contact. "It's, uh, it's fine. What was that about?"

"Oh, I sprayed Hyunjin in the face during chemistry," Minho laughs. Jisung snorts. Of course, he did. "He's so pissed. Actually, we should probably leave before he realizes he wants to kill me again." 

"I can see Seungmin with him," Jisung comments. Minho's face pales. 

"We need to run. Like,  _now_ ," Minho exclaims in a fearful tone. Jisung laughs as Minho grabs his hand and drags him behind. Jisung doesn't comment on the way their interlocked hands make his heart skip a beat. It's things like that that Jisung shoves to the back of his mind. 

They don't stop running until they're off school grounds. Even when they do stop, they never let go of each other's hands. They swing their hands between them as they walk to Jisung's house. Their conversation is filled with meaningless talk. Nothing heavier than what school work they have. 

Jisung fumbles with his key when they reach his front door. He doesn't really want to let go of Minho's hand but trying to open a door with one hand is a little trickier than he thought. After the third try, Jisung finally manages to get the door open. A small satisfied smile graces his lips. The two slip their shoes off at the entrance before moving into the living room. 

Minho flops onto the couch immediately, pulling Jisung down with him. Minho wraps his arms around Jisung and it's times like these where the younger believe his best friend is honestly just a giant teddy bear. It's not like he objects to it though. Resting against Minho is probably one of the most comfortable places Jisung can think of. 

"So, are you going to tell me what happened today?" Well, it's comfortable until Minho uses it as a way to interrogate Jisung without him running away. Nonetheless, Jisung squirms in Minho's grip at a feeble attempt to escape. Jisung and Minho both know that the smaller won't be able to escape Minho's grip any time soon. 

Giving in, Jisung sighs. There's a small pause before he says, "It's just been a bad day, you know?" 

"You want to talk about it?" Minho asks. Jisung sighs but nods. He knows Minho would just ask him later so he might as well talk about it. Before saying anything, Jisung shifts so his chest is pressed to Minho's. He'd rather be able to see his reaction. Plus lying on his back isn't exactly the most comfortable position. 

"It just feels like everything that could've gone wrong, did. Just one of those days." Jisung has to take a breath before he can elaborate. He really doesn't want to cry but honestly? Everything had been building up and Jisung is extremely frustrated. Of course, Jisung should've known that Minho would recognize the signs immediately. 

"Bro, we are teens. It's okay to cry around me. I'm your best friend, anyway. It's not like I'll tell anyone or use it against you. You're allowed to be frustrated and cry," Minho's voice is gentle and his words say everything Jisung needed to hear. Minho pulls Jisung's beanie off and ruffles his hair in his typical Minho affection. 

"Yeah, I know. I guess it started this morning. My clock chose today to die. Which is why I was late, by the way. Then my hair refused to cooperate. Eventually, I just grabbed the beanie and stuck it on," Jisung starts. He can already feel the heat of unshed tears behind his eyes. The feeling increases as he continues his rant. At some point, those tears fall down his cheeks. Jisung doesn't really notice though. It only grabs his attention when Minho wipes his cheek with his thumb. His words stutter and break off. He's only able to stare at Minho as heat slowly rises to his face. Jisung knows his ears are probably as red as raspberries. 

"I, uh, sorry," Jisung mutters. He pulls away from Minho and wipes his cheeks on his sleeves. "Thank you for listening to my whining. Sorry if that was annoying. I love you a lot, you know?"

Minho chuckles. "Yeah, I know. I love you too."

They sit in comfortable silence for a while. Jisung can practically hear Minho's brain working. Eventually, Jisung just asks, "Okay, what are you thinking about?"

"How can you tell that I'm even thinking?" Minho retaliates, dodging the original question. 

"I can just tell. Now answer the question."

"I was thinking about um, uh, science?"

"Stop lying, bitch."

"Ok fine. I'm thinking about you." Jisung smirks. 

"And what were you thinking about me?" Jisung leans forward, barely a breath away from Minho's face. Minho's eyes widen slightly. The words that come out of his mouth weren't anywhere close to what Jisung was expecting. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Jisung's jaw drops slightly and his eyes widen to an almost comedic point. There's a pause where neither move. Jisung can see the apology on the tip of Minho's tongue so he beats him to it. 

"Yes." Jisung doesn't give Minho a chance to respond before diving in and capturing Minho's lips in his own. There's a moment where Jisung almost regrets it. But then Minho finally responds. 

For a second, there's a moment of pure bliss. It's not the way books describe it. Those fireworks never appear. Instead, Jisung's body is electrified and there's a sense of rightness. Like everything in the world is correct. There's no feeling like it. 

"What the hell?" Minho states with a laugh when they pull away. Jisung gives the elder a weird look. The look must say it pretty plainly because he says, "Bro, we are kissing now. What the hell? This is kinda crazy."

"Yeah, let's not stop." Jisung pushes forward and kisses Minho again. Jisung isn't sure he'll ever get over that feeling. 

A little while later when they've calmed down a little, Minho speaks up about the thing they don't really want to talk about. Jisung nearly grimaces when he asks, "So, are we dating now?"

"I mean, technically? You know I don't really like labels like that though. Can't we just be us?" 

"That sounds good to me. Can we go back to the kissing thing though? I really like doing that," Minho admits shyly. Jisung grins. 

"Duh, Bro," he says. 

 


End file.
